User blog:TheMindofMe/What's happening now
I know I've had a few of these blogs as of recently, but I feel as if I have to get the word out about this, and maybe you can advise me on this issue I'm having. It's about what's happening in my life at the moment. What is happening in my life, you ask? Well, if I were to sum it up in a three-word sentence; I have none. Honestly, ever since Peter's visit in August I've been feeling as if my life is nothing but work. Just getting up at 10am on weekdays to do schoolwork until dusk, then have my own Friday night alone time while my parents are at football games, then literal loneliness on Saturday and Sunday. Around the time of Season 3B I was asked whether I wanted to return to public school held back a year, or if I wanted to continue homeschool. Since I didn't want to end up blending in with younger kids, I chose to continue homeschool. But as of now, I'm starting to regret that choice. My brother is a public school senior and has gotten lots of early-release days and days off, whereas in homeschool there's no such thing as days off, Labor Day or anything like that; the only break I've had whatsoever was a few weeks ago where I stayed inside because I didn't want to be recognized as a public schooler ditching school. And I know this sounds ironic, but from my own experiences, homeschool is even more stressful than public school (middle school, that is). Back before I left public school, the only stress I've had was with my dad getting onto me about my grades; the work was alright. And now, I don't have anymore grade stress, but the only school stress I have at all is the regret of my choice and having to work all day while I'm awake. When I had first started this year, my working schedule got so busy to the point where I had to delete a blog survey due to lack of time to update it, and the other day while doing Latin with my mom I was crying on the inside because of how difficult translating the language is. And then there's my second-hand issue; lack of sociality. Since the end of 8th grade and summer of last year I had contact with some of my closest friends I had met in school, and now it's been narrowed down to 1, who doesn't even live in the school district anymore. I also remember going outside and hanging with some of my neighbors that are my age, and we'd usually have a good time. The last time that's happened was in June. I always have hope for something fun to happen on Saturdays and Sundays, but I never get around to it. I'm planning on having that one friend I've mentioned over this friday, so I at least have that to look forward to. And that basically sums up what I am going through as of now. If you have any advice, feel free to comment and tell me. I just thought I should let you guys know what's been happening with me. Category:Blog posts